


The Humans and Their Hybrids

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, F/F, Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'll add triggers as they come up, shit's gonna be an emotional whirlwind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot are happy and relaxed - or, well, as relaxed as they can be raising two half-demon hybrids - and their lives have settled into a normal, but somewhat boring, pattern. Of course, when family matters get a bit more complicated, the stakes are raised and lives are put in danger. This is the sequel to "The Human and Her Demon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN THIS THING'S GONNA BE A DOOZY. i haven't added triggers yet to avoid spoilers and also because i only have a general frame of this fic planned out but. jesus christ this thing is gonna be a whirlwind

Only a few days after moving, the nausea started.

Lapis didn’t think much of it. She supposed it was the stress of the move, cleaning up the house, unpacking, finding a full time job that she’d be able to keep up while in school, and the changed surroundings. She didn’t have much of an operating immune system under tense circumstances anyway, and it certainly didn’t help that Peridot was struggling to make money off of freelance programming and Malachite was having trouble adjusting to their new life. She just assumed that it was either the cold or a mild flu striking, and she left it at that, continuing her job hunt and taking classes.

Within a couple of weeks, it was bad enough that it was interfering with her life; there were days where she would need to be confined to the bed with a bucket by her side for hours. Adding to that, she’d started to have mood swings that terrified her girlfriend and daughter, and her chest was tender enough that wearing a bra would rub her in all the wrong ways. She had managed to get a job giving tours around a museum, Peridot had gotten a pretty decent gig working with a game developer, and Malachite had rather gleefully memorized the entirety of the house, spending much of her time in the kitchen playing some messed up game she had concocted where she was the god of the watermelons (Lapis thought February was entirely the wrong season for that sort of thing, but whatever, as long as the toddler was happy she supposed everything was fine).

It wasn’t until Valentine’s Day, when her date with Peridot was interrupted by an overwhelming bout of nausea and an immediate spell of crying hysterically, that Lapis began to think that something was seriously wrong… and that her experiences were  _ dangerously _ similar to what she had gone through a mere two years earlier.

She didn’t want to be pregnant. Hell, she didn’t even want to  _ think _ that she might be pregnant. Memories of how careless she and Peridot had been before they knew there was a possibility of her being impregnated flashed through her mind near constantly, and she was going through some of the most intense anxiety she’d had in her life - just having  _ one _ child was hard enough, and Malachite was frighteningly intelligent for her age. Trying to raise  _ two _ while going through college and just beginning to live in a new house would be damn near impossible.

But that weekend as she stared at the two little blue lines announcing that she was carrying another hybrid, she decided that it was damn well worth a try. Even if she’d have to drop college for now and wait until her children were old enough to go to kindergarten all day to finish getting her degree.

The main problem, she supposed, was how to tell Peridot. The poor nerd was overloaded as it was, programming several hours of the day and still having trouble adjusting to not being able to just walk through walls. She didn’t want to add to her girlfriend’s stress and worries; but she would have to find out eventually, wouldn’t she? Unless, of course, Lapis dropped all contact and ran back to her mother, which she certainly would never do.

She ended up putting it off for a while; she didn’t even make any doctor’s appointments, mainly just switching her eating habits to actually healthy foods. She didn’t mean to avoid telling Peridot for so long, really; there was just never a good time to, and by the middle of March the nausea had eased up somewhat in exchange for a bump beginning to show. Lapis hid it with baggy sweaters and shirts, shrugging off questions about where her usual crop tops and skater dresses by responding that she was trying to give more of an example to her daughter. It physically hurt her to say things like that, considering she had never cared about what people wore so long as they were comfortable, but whatever got people to leave her alone would have to be lived with. That was probably most of the reason that Peridot got suspicious, actually, because not long after beginning to say that she wanted to be a better role model, she found herself forced into the car and driving to the doctor’s.

“I don’t know why you think something’s wrong with me, I’m fine,” the young woman spoke indignantly, frowning and with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pretty sure that she hadn’t done anything  _ drastic _ to prompt a doctor’s visit - she was lying to herself on that one - and she had no idea why she wouldn’t just admit it already. Internally, she scolded herself for being so pathetic and so avoidant about this whole thing. She was just pregnant. (It was a big deal, but her mind was on overdrive at the moment grumbling and bitching).

“Because you’re pregnant and haven’t said a word to me and I have no idea how far along you are so I need to take you to the OB-GYN to make sure you get the proper prenatal care,” Peridot responded in a deadpan, driving the car forward and towards the more populated areas of town. “Really, Lapis, I don’t understand why you felt the need to hide it until I took matters into my own hands!”

“I hid it because we’re struggling and I didn’t want to stress you out by telling you that I’m carrying your baby! You’re not a demon anymore, we don’t live with my mom anymore, and I really don’t know how to explain myself if I get pressured to tell someone how it happened!” She threw her hands over her head, wincing when one slammed against the roof of the car and reluctantly holding it against her chest. “I don’t know, I was just waiting for the right moment. I want to keep them, but I don’t want to cause a fucking  _ lot _ of stress before they’re even born.”

“I know we’re struggling, but that doesn’t really matter! If you want to keep them, then you need to take care of yourself properly before they’re born, not walk around a museum all day and eat a bunch of junk food! And you kind of need doctor’s appointments to make sure they’re growing happy and healthy. We’re not  _ broke, _ and I think you’re still on your mom’s health insurance anyway.” Once Peridot’s rant was over, she pulled in next to the doctor’s office and climbed out of the car, then walking over to help Lapis out.

She was a bit miffed, but went along with it hesitantly. There was no way that she was getting out of it now that Peridot had made up her mind, and though she found that more than a little annoying, she supposed it was okay because it was for her own good and the good of their child. “You know, I can’t be more than a few months pregnant, and I didn’t have any appointments for Malachite until I was five months, and she turned out just fine,” the slightly younger human grumbled as her girlfriend tugged her along into the office. “I’m sure nothing is going horribly wrong.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, it was found that Lapis had dangerously high blood pressure and probably would have either miscarried or caused her child to be unhealthy if she continued with her current living habits. She was told to take time off of work, and the doctor gave her a list of healthy foods that she should eat - she was told that she was only allowed to eat things made from those ingredients and to maybe get some vitamin D supplements for a while if not the rest of the duration of her pregnancy. Overall, it was really just a scare, and while both of them were freaked out about it for a while, by the time they got home, Peridot was smug as all hell.

“I  _ knew _ that you needed to go to the doctor!” she declared as she opened the passenger door for Lapis, who rolled her eyes. “See, I told you so! We could’ve had some serious problems if I hadn’t taken matters into my own hands, because you were too stubborn to say anything.” She then straightened up and puffed out her chest, wrapping one arm around Lapis’ waist. The bluenette blushed at the contact, but responded by gently pressing their lips together, which rather effectively shut her girlfriend up.

“Well, I guess if you know  _ everything, _ then you don’t need me to tell you the sex of the baby,” the slightly younger woman responded with a shrug, pulling out of the contact and walking over to the door. As she looked through the keys in an attempt to find the one to the house, she turned slightly in order to give Peridot a slight grin. “After all, I’m sure you can guess that one yourself. Since you’re so brilliant and everything.”

“No, no, tell me!” 

Lapis snorted and rolled her eyes before pressing a gentle kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek and unlocking the door, letting it swing open and allowing the two young women inside. The bluenette waited until they had both entered the house before smiling impishly and gently taking Peridot’s hands in her own. “It’s a girl,” was all she said, and she couldn’t help but be more than a little elated by the way that the blonde’s face lit up and she was wrapped into a crushing hug.

“We need to think of names, and we need to get our hands on a crib and baby clothes and stuff - and, shit, you need to tell your mom or something. Do you think the stuff from when Malachite was really little is still at your mom’s place?” Peridot was suddenly speaking a mile a minute as she pulled away from Lapis and started pacing the foyer, making the bluenette laugh slightly. “And we need to make sure that you keep having appointments and ultrasounds on a regular basis so she turns out happy and healthy, and I probably need to pick up a few books on how to take care of newborns…”

“Okay, calm down,” Lapis spoke with a slight laugh, moving forward to gently wrap her arms around her girlfriend and rest her head on her chest. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure my mom still has a crib and stuff in the basement somewhere. We still have about six months to think of a name, and that’s plenty of time, really. And you’ll be fine. I never needed a book to take care of Malachite, mostly just advice and what the doctors told me to do, and she’s a great kid. Let’s just take life as it comes to us, okay?”

Peridot huffed slightly, but nodded and returned the embrace. “I guess I can do that for now,” she grumbled, “but I  _ do _ like having a plan, Lapis, so can we please come up with one sometime before she’s been born? I know that kids are terrifying creatures that live to the beat of their own drums and all, but routine and knowing what to do is important and I don’t like making things up as I go along.” The slightly older woman sighed and gently squeezed Lapis, who winced a little at the added pressure.

“Yeah, I know,” the bluenette sighed, but offered a small smile. “But hey, everything’s gonna be alright, okay? We have each other, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not going anywhere.” She then pulled away and gently pushed the slightly older girl in a joking manner, straightening out her skirt. “I’m gonna go make some lunch or something now. Can you go pick up Mala? I don’t have any classes today and I’m supposed to be taking time off work, so there’s no point in paying them for the extra four hours of watching her.”

The blonde snorted, but nodded and gently kissed the bluenette’s cheek one last time. “Okay. I’ll be back in about twenty minutes. Try not to light the house on fire.”

“I make no promises.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *risES FROM THE GRAVE* HELLO I AM NOT DEAD  
> sorry about the delays, i've had pretty bad writer's block the last couple of months

Kyanite Olivine Lazuli was born on a cool day in the middle of September. Directly the opposite of her older sister, she was late by two weeks, and she was so small that one would think she was early instead. Fortunately, her birth had gone smoothly, with both mother and child coming out perfectly fine. Lapis had fallen asleep almost immediately after everything had settled down somewhat, exhausted from the ordeal, and Peridot couldn’t blame her - but she was also rather nervous being the only person awake in the room, alone with her newborn daughter with millions of worst case possibilities in her mind.

Kyanite, for her part, had been awake since her mother fell asleep, staring up at her second mom with blue eyes that had already darkened into the same color as Lapis’. Peridot was biting her lower lip so harshly that she was afraid the skin would break and bleed - she was holding her daughter so stiffly that she was worried she might freeze that way forever. She was terrified that she might somehow hold her wrong and snap her chubby little neck or otherwise hurt her; the dozen or so books on parenting and babies that she’d read over the last several months were doing absolutely nothing to assuage her fears. She’d never had any siblings or even little cousins; she was clueless.

Not to mention her firstborn baby was half demon, which would probably be simultaneously easier and harder than a fully human child. Peridot supposed that if Lapis could do this alone, then she could do it with someone more experienced in halfling babies by her side… and Lapis was a _lot_ more careless than she was, so maybe she would be alright if she relaxed and loosened up a little. If that turned out to be a mistake she could always go back to being cardboard again.

So the blonde leaned back a little, tucking Kyanite just a little closer to her chest and trying to slouch into the position she would normally sit in if she wasn’t holding a baby. The newborn seemed to respond fairly well to that, making a soft cooing noise and nuzzling her chubby little face against Peridot’s warm shirt. That… was surprisingly reassuring for something coming from someone who had been alive for mere hours. Peridot let out a soft sigh, smiling faintly and gently taking one of her daughter’s tiny hands in one of her own and marvelling at how small she was.

 _She_ had a part in creating this tiny, squirming, adorable pink hybrid. _Her_ DNA was somewhere in there - DNA from when she was a demon, but her genetics nonetheless. Peridot found that overwhelming, and she almost wanted to cry. Almost.

For now, though, she just sighed slightly and leaned back, reaching over to take the sleeping Lapis’ hand and feeling her heart swell when the slightly younger woman grumbled in her slumber and squeezed the extremity.

Peridot was… happy. Content. Optimistic. Maybe a little bit nervous… but she didn’t have any doubts that her family life would turn out to be great.

* * *

 

Malachite had a little sister. Not the fun kind of little sister, either. A tiny, fragile little baby that took up all of her mommy and mama's time, that was kind of exciting when she was brand new in the hospital but slowly became less and less interesting in the three months she’d been home - especially since she would be scolded for daring to try and pick up the baby without supervision or someone next to her to make sure that she wouldn’t hold her wrong and hurt her.

Malachite hadn’t really wanted to hurt Ky at first! She liked her fine, even if she was pretty boring. But as it sunk in that she wasn’t going to be getting as much love and attention from her moms and that the baby needed _all_ of it, she found herself getting more and more jealous. It wasn’t that they were totally ignoring her - actually, they still spent a _lot_ of time with her, playing and drawing and watching cartoons, and Jasper (who was apparently her **third** mom, but there were only so many ways a two year old could refer to maternal figures) still showed up to hang out sometimes. But all the baby needed to do to steal that away was cry, or even just make a particularly cute noise.

It was annoying. Malachite hated her. She wanted to make sure that her little sister knew that not _everybody_ loved her, too, so she snuck back into the baby’s room after she knew that her moms were sleeping and peeked over the edge of the crib.

Ky was fast asleep, her face peaceful - Malachite couldn’t deny that the baby was _kind of_ cute, with her little button nose and thin bow shaped lips, but definitely not as cute as **her.** She couldn’t quite see the appeal here. Must be a grown-up thing.

“I don’ like you,” the toddler commented simply, green eyes narrowing into a squint as she watched the dark blue of her sister’s drowsily blink open and stare at her. “You’re not ‘s cute ‘s me, an’ you take up all the love, an’ you can’t even get up n’ play! Why did Mommy an’ Mama wan’ keep you?” Of course, she didn’t expect and response, and the little gurgly noise that came out of the baby was enough to make her scowl in disgust.

Malachite reached down to point at Ky and took a breath to try and say something that might hurt a three month old’s feelings, but before she could she was interrupted by a little squeal and a tiny fist wrapping around her pointer finger. She blinked in surprise and was about to pull her hand away from the little gremlin’s grip, but she was surprisingly strong for such a tiny person, and brought Malachite’s captive finger to her toothless little mouth in order to suck on it.

The Lazuli sisters were close from that point onward.

* * *

 

Malachite was eight and Kyanite was nearly six when Lapis got a panicked phone call from a very anxious Peridot exclaiming that she’d forgotten her wallet at home and desperately needed her wife to bring it to work for her. It was impossible to get a babysitter on such short notice, and would be pointless to do so if she would only be gone for about ten minutes - so she figured they were old enough to not burn the house down if left alone. She couldn’t exactly bring a couple of messy small children still in their pajamas to a respected coding business, after all, and it being the middle of August, it was _way_ too hot to even think about leaving the girls in the car.

After delivering the wallet and quietly promising some dirty things to her wife, she drove home, not at all worried that her daughters might have caused some sort of trouble. Kyanite was usually well behaved and could get Malachite to settle down if things got really crazy; even with her eccentric tendencies and strange art projects, she was definitely the more mellow of the Lazuli sisters. At the worst, she’d probably be getting home to a massive mess in the kitchen.

And, really, that _was_ what she got home to.

What surprised her was the _form_ of the mess.

A massive wall of ice stood in the center of the kitchen, rather loud crashes and thuds coming from the opposite side, too thick to really see. Lapis dropped her car keys on the cool linoleum with a clatter, in quite a bit of shock as she stared at the cold expanse before her. There was _no way_ this was natural; their air conditioning wasn’t nearly good enough to be able to do _this._

“Malachite did it,” Kyanite commented simply, tugging on the bottom of Lapis’ tank top with one hand and looking up at her with wide blue eyes. Her younger daughter’s hair seemed even more frazzled than usual, but she didn’t seem all that concerned by what was currently going on. “We were fighting over the green crayon Mal she got real upset and started throwing a tantrum and made a big block of ice outta water from the sink. She won’t come out.” She then shrugged and reached for her mother’s hand, who let her take hold without protest.

Lapis let out a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling, feeling the beginnings of a headache pulsing in the back of her skull. The only real explanation for this she could think of was that Malachite was half demon, and must have gotten some powers out of the equation. Why _ice,_ though? Jasper seemed like the sort of being that would be in charge of **fire** or earth or something, not that.

“Okay, honey, could you please go call Mom and let her know what’s going on? I’ll get Mal out of the ice, I promise.” Her response was in a forced sweet tone, but Kyanite seemed to buy it easily, giving a salute with a grin and running off dutifully.

As soon as her younger daughter had left the room, Lapis sighed again and kneeled next to the wall of ice, folding her hands in her lap and speaking softly. “Malachite, remember what we talked about? Count to ten and take deep breaths. When you’re calm and come out of the ice, we’ll talk about why you’re angry.”

There was then silence, and after a few minutes her daughter spoke again, this time in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “Mama?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know how to get out.”

* * *

 

After thawing Malachite out of the kitchen with a blow dryer and bothering Jasper to get ahold of some information on half demon powers, Lapis and Peridot agreed that it was probably best to homeschool both of the girls for the rest of their school lives, or at least until they had both developed and gotten a handle on how to control their abilities. Malachite seemed to have powers over water and ice - Jasper theorized that it might have something to do with what Lapis would be like as a demon when she dies, and both Lapis and Peridot were willing to accept the explanation. Lapis quit the part time job she had been holding up so that she could supply an education to her daughters.

When Kyanite started lifting metal objects with her mind and causing little sparks of electricity here and there at the age of ten, neither of her moms were surprised, and they simply put aside the basement to allow her to experiment with old electronics down there. Malachite seemed to be a little jealous of her sister at first, but for the most part she understood that the inside of the house couldn’t really afford to be water damaged, so she calmly continued to limit herself to the secluded areas of the beach or the hose in the backyard.

When Malachite was thirteen, it was generally agreed that she was as under control as she was going to get when it came to losing her temper and making a water fountain soak somebody to the bone. She was enrolled in the eighth grade and sent to Beach City Secondary School, much to her own delight and Kyanite’s dismay.

By the time Malachite was fourteen and Kyanite was twelve, things had settled down for the most part, and calmed into a lull of normalcy that would probably be unexpected for most people, let alone families with two half demon hybrids. Peridot had managed to hold a stable job, and Lapis managed to finish college somewhere along the line and began working in an art studio. Malachite’s grades weren’t the best, but she was a talented swimmer and boxer, so a lot of hoops were lept through to let her stay on the teams; Kyanite was a brilliant child, but seemed to be more interested in art and tinkering with electronics than schoolwork.

Things were alright. They were alright.

Unfortunately, all of that came to a crashing halt with just one phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more peaceful morning before life goes insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is okay :')  
> i'm still trying to figure out malachite and kyanite tbh

“Apparently, I have a father and a sister and four half-siblings.”

Peridot choked on her coffee slightly as soon as her wife had spoken - fairly surprised by the announcement, because Lapis’ mother had made it _very_ clear that she didn’t know her father well at all, and also a little startled by the suddenness with which it was forced out. She was aware that the slightly younger woman had woken up hours before her thanks to a ringing phone, but she hadn’t really intended to ask what the call was about unless she started acting a little differently… and she hadn’t even been given enough time to notice anything weird about her behavior.

“Is that why somebody called you at seven in the morning?” Peridot asked as she put her coffee back down on the counter, intending for the question to be rhetorical. It being a lazy Sunday morning, seven was pretty early; it was now nearing ten, Malachite and Kyanite were still sound asleep in their bedrooms upstairs, and Peridot had pulled herself out of the warm sanctuary of the bed she shared with her wife. Usually, she was the first one awake, unless something else drove Lapis to pull herself up sometime before one in the afternoon, as was the case this particular Sunday.

“Yeah, that was my mother,” Lapis responded with a deep sigh, shifting back and leaning against the kitchen counter. “She was calling to let me know that my father and sister are coming into town with his wife and other kids. They’re in town for a vacation or something, and after being totally absent from my life and making no effort to interact with me for twenty nine years suddenly he wants to make an effort to catch up and try to make up for me not even knowing he exists.”

“You’re separating the one sister from the other four. Does that mean she’s, like, your full sister? Is she your twin or something?” Peridot took another sip from her coffee and seated herself at the kitchen table, raising one eyebrow. She wouldn’t put that past her mother in law - Blue Diamond was kind of flighty and obsessed with managing her time, even if she was brilliant and loved her daughter. Many things could surprise Peridot, but learning that her in laws had split up a set of twins would not be one of them; it was like the world’s shittiest _Parent Trap_ AU.

“No, but she is less than a year younger than me. According to my mother, my parents were not actually a one night stand, but were married for about two years. When they got a divorce, they wanted to do it as quietly as possible, with as little court drama as possible, so they agreed on all the custody shit before anything else and settled on each taking one baby and never talking again. Mother ended up with me, and Azure ended up with my father.”

“Does his name just happen to be a shade of blue?” Peridot asked, making an attempt at comedy but immediately regretting it as soon as a half heated glare was directed her way. “Jesus, sorry. I just think it’s interesting how your mom’s name is Blue, your name is Lapis, and your sister’s name is Azure. It’s pretty cool. Weird, but cool.”

“His name is John Lazuli, actually, but I’m supposed to call him ‘dad.’ Which is bullshit.” Lapis sighed heavily and walked over to sit next to her, looking somewhat miserable. “Maybe they got divorced because his name didn’t have anything to do with the color blue. He’s married to a nice woman named Renee now. Two sons, sixteen and twelve and two daughters, fourteen and five. Maybe they’re happy because they both have normal person names and didn’t name their kids after colors.”

“Hey, we and our kids are named after rocks and we’re pretty happy,” Peridot responded with her nose wrinkled and stuck out her tongue. For a moment, a spike of anxiety ran through her chest and she worried that Lapis might be unhappy, but the small laugh she got in return eased her worries somewhat. “That’s just the way the cookie crumbles, I guess. Do you know when you’re supposed to talk to him?”

“Tuesday, while Malachite is in school. I might leave Kyanite home. She’s twelve - that’s old enough to be alone in the house for a few hours, right?” A small frown appeared on her face, and Peridot could see the gears work in her wife’s head as she seriously considered whether or not their younger daughter could be trusted for a few hours. “Steven’s got that teaching job now, so he can’t. I’d say we could summon Jasper, but being real, she’s even less mature. If I call Malachite in sick for the day, I’d get home to the house both flooded and on fire.”

“Lapis, relax. She’s fine. Ky is plenty mature, she’ll be okay while you go out and try to seal up crumbled family bridges or whatever.” Peridot shrugged, took the last swig of her coffee, and got up to rinse it off in the sink. “Uh, do you actually know anything about your father? That might make talking to him easier, I guess. And… it might be handy to know, since your mom used to be a demonologist and we got lucky when we met. Plus we have two half demon kids.”

Lapis snorted faintly and shrugged. “I don’t think Mal and Ky would be in any trouble. I mean, Mother never noticed anything, and she’s still kind of involved.” A short pause then, as she thought for a moment and ran a hand through her dark hair. “Or maybe she _did_ notice something weird about them and it was just some sort of grandmotherly affection keeping her from doing anything about it. But either way, if they could survive a demonologist seeing them on a weekly basis they can survive this. John’s leaving town in about a month, so it’s not like it’s permanent.”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Peridot shrugged and walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her wife and resting her cheek atop her head. Lapis seemed to melt into the contact and relax a little bit, leaning back against Peridot’s front. That was something she still found interesting; even after ten years of marriage and twelve together, they could still relax each other with just the slightest motion. That was comforting, and she hoped it never went away. “It’s kinda shitty that your blood relatives are so fucked up, though. They could’ve at least had visitation.”

“Maybe they did, but neither of them ever took advantage of it?” Lapis shrugged before pulling away from Peridot and rising to her feet. “Either way, all I know is I have a dad named John, a sister named Azure, and I’m supposed to meet them and a couple family friends on Tuesday. I don’t get why they can’t just talk to me by themselves, but whatever.” Peridot watched as she walked over to the fridge and opened it, and before she could say something else Lapis had spoken again. “I’ll make breakfast if you pick what you want and wake up the girls.”

“I always get the hardest job,” the blonde whined halfheartedly, leaning back to watch her wife for just a moment before getting a devilish idea and rising to her feet. She snuck up behind the shorter woman again and grabbed onto her hips, taking great glee in the way she squeaked in surprise and twisted a bit to give her a questioning look. “I _can_ think of something good that I could have for breakfast, though… even if the kids won’t like it too much…”

Lapis gave a slight shiver against her, but looked to her with a small smirk. “Maybe I’ll wake them up for you if you do a good job,” she teased, turning around in Peridot’s grip in order to press a kiss against her throat. The blonde lifted her wife up in order to carefully seat her on the counter, pressing their lips together almost hungrily and taking satisfaction in the way the slightly younger woman’s grip tightened against her shoulders. She knew Lapis and her body well by now - she knew exactly what she would need to do to make this morning as great as possible.

An hour later, it was decided that Peridot would make breakfast after all.

* * *

 

“They’re being sappy again,” Kyanite complained to her sister that evening, glancing back at her mothers from the television with a small frown on her face. Being twelve years old, she wasn’t terribly interested in romance, and was often embarrassed by the affection that passed between her parents - she would rather they avoid kissing and hugging each other in front of other people, even if they were in love. It was distracting her from the episode of _Friends_ that Malachite had insisted they watch.

“Being sappy is better than fighting,” her older sister responded in a distracted but sage tone, her focused unmoved from the math worksheet underneath her and still refusing to move from her stomach despite Peridot’s warning that she would hurt her back. They were only two years apart, but Malachite liked to pretend that she understood things better than Kyanite did - which the younger Lazuli sibling honestly found very irritating. “Besides, it could be worse. They could be having sex right in front of us instead of cuddling and kissing and talking about stupid stuff.” Ky gasped softly, face reddening as she reached over to shove her sister; Malachite only laughed in response, which really just worsened the chagrin that the younger of the two felt. She _knew_ what sex was, sure, but she thought the whole process sounded really gross.

“They wouldn’t do that!” Kyanite hissed, frustrated when Malachite just gave her a smirk.

“They were doing it this morning.”

“I’m sure they didn’t think you were _watching_ them!”

Her older sister seemed more amused than anything else, snickers pouring out of her mouth as she ignored the younger girl’s embarrassment. “Okay, I was not _watching_ them, I just walked out of my room and saw them going at it in the kitchen and went back to my room. It’s not like they’re not allowed to do it, Ky. They’re married.” Malachite shrugged and leaned back against the couch. “‘s embarrassing and a little scarring, I guess, but it doesn’t matter. Better you hafta witness them kissing than doing that.”

“You are way more chill about things than you should be,” Kyanite grumbled, turning her attention back to the television and part of her mind questioning why a Thanksgiving episode was on before it was even time for Halloween yet. “What happened to the Malachite I know, huh? The one that loses her temper when Mama gets a babysitter for us?” she sniffed, then added in a more emotional and joking tone; “I miss my sister.”

“Oh, shut up,” Malachite responded as she rolled her eyes and turned over so that she was laying on her stomach, wild white hair completely covering her homework. Kyanite wondered if she’d be able to find the little golf pencil she’d been writing with again. “I’m growin’ up, Ky. I don’t have enough time to be worried about what Mama and Mom do when they don’t think we’re around! I gotta focus on homework… and mastering my powers… and becoming independent. And stuff like that.”

Kyanite was aware, in the back of her mind, that Malachite was mostly just saying that because now that she was fourteen she thought she was too mature for a lot of things. She was sure that she’d probably act like that when she was a teenager, too. But she couldn’t help but worry for her sister.

She was a little scared that Malachite might end up throwing herself into danger because she thought she was mature enough to handle it.

But for the moment, she made herself ignore that concern and focus on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be appreciated <3 i hope you enjoy.


End file.
